1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to cellular telephones. More particularly, the present invention relates to clamshell style cellular telephones.
2. Description of Related Art
In the past decade the use of cellular telephones has increased to the point that a high percentage of people in many societies carry cellular telephones with them at all times and enjoy the ready access to telephonic communications that the cellular telephones provide. Recently, there is an interest in enhancing the functionality of phones, so that users who already carry cellular telephones will be able to make greater use of them. In this vein, and in anticipation of increased cellular network bandwidth, recently cameras have been integrated into cellular phones, in order to allow user to transmit still pictures and video.
Cellular telephones having a statically mounted camera facing the front of the cellular telephone, allow users to take a picture of themselves while operating controls on the front of the telephone. However simultaneously operating controls on the front of the telephone, while taking a picture of a scene in front of the user is ergonomically problematic.
One ergonomically advantageous cellular telephone is the clamshell type. Clamshell type cellular phones are quite small when folded allowing them to be easily stowed, while at the same time when opened up to an obtuse angle are long enough to bridge the distance between the ear and mouth. Recent models of clamshell type cellular telephones have small displays on the outside of the top half that are viewable when the telephone is closed. Such small displays are used to display caller ID information to the user without the user having to open the telephone, thus allowing the user to selectively answer calls without opening the telephone, and allowing the telephone to be configured to automatically answer incoming telephones when the user opens the telephone. However, the use of such displays is limited since they are not visible when the telephone is opened and the user is facing the main display, and keyboard.